You'll Never Walk Alone
by SilentPatronus
Summary: Zoe and Max are off to a football match - their first weekend away together but they soon realise no matter how far from home they go they can't keep this hidden forever. Just a little bit of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**So both the actors: Sunetra and Jamie support Liverpool so I thought it might be a nice idea to put this into Holby land. This was going to be a one-shot but it looks like it's going to be longer now. Just a little aside, I don't support Liverpool (Leicester all the way)! ;)**

* * *

Max plonked his overnight bag down in the hallway of Zoe's flat placing his coat on top leaving his hands free to plonk a kiss on the top of Zoe's head. It made it so much easier when she wasn't wearing heels as she deceived everyone with her height.

Robyn had dropped him off a couple of minutes ago and had reminded him that she expected a text message at the very least to inform her that he was there. She'd been told that he was going to Liverpool for the weekend with a group of friends to watch the football and whilst it wasn't strictly speaking true it was believable as not only was Max an avid football fan but he'd been a supporter of Liverpool for nearly 20 years.

Max had spent the best part of yesterday evening deciding how to explain to his sister where he'd met all these friends that had suddenly appeared from thin air. Max hadn't been in the area long – since October – and outside of work he didn't really know many people and of the few he did know they weren't into their sports and Robyn was well aware of this. But it was all a waste of thought really as the question never really popped into Robyn's mind, after all she was his big sister not his mother.

Zoe was looking especially stunning today but Max couldn't pinpoint what it was. He was so used to seeing her in smart uniform that it was a bit of a surprise to see her in ordinary clothes and she had to remind him several times that she was human. They decided to take this trip not as two people in a relationship but as friends who'd recently discovered each other's passions for Liverpool FC. Although they were getting to the stage in their 'friendship' where it was getting harder and harder for them to deny to themselves that they weren't in a relationship. Now they were taking a weekend away together it seemed impossible.

"So you got any food?" He asked her as she rushed about the place to get all her clothes and bits and bobs together for the weekend trip. He had a cheeky grin on his face but Zoe was so focused on getting everything ready before the taxi arrived she didn't notice.

"Are you serious?" When he didn't respond she added, "Apples are on the side."

He raised his eyebrows and muttered under his breath something about them being disgusting. He didn't actually think this he was just being immature about the situation and wanted proper food not little apples.

Nevertheless he walked into several rooms before finding the kitchen, grabbed an apple and took a bite. Despite having been to Zoe's flat several times before he'd never stayed to look around. He'd only been in the hallway, the bedroom (for obvious reasons) and the toilet. For someone who lived on her own her flat was rather big with another bedroom, a dining room and even a small study still to explore although he'd have to leave it for another day because the doorbell rang.

"That would be the taxi driver can you get it for me?" Zoe asked him from her bedroom. Her voice sounded distant as it was on the opposite end of the flat to the kitchen.

"It's gonna cost you." He shouted back rather cheekily.

"Just do as your told for once." She shouted.

He grinned, took another bite from his apple and began to slide towards the door. Yes slide. You see, the hallway in Zoe's flat was wooden and was perfect to slide on as Max had commented several times much to Zoe's dissatisfaction. Once he even spent twenty minutes just sliding before Zoe had to drag him away.

Max opened the door and was shocked to see Fletch standing there. Fletch equally seemed shocked.

"Hey Max you ordered a taxi to Liverpool?" Fletch asked him.

"Since when were you a cab driver?" Max asked him bemused.

"Long story." Unfortunately for Fletch he not only had a long journey in which he could explain it, he'd also be face to face with his boss any moment now who will be demanding answers. Max, although curious, had enough problems of his own to probe Fletch anymore.

"Max tell the taxi driver I will be one second." The voice of Zoe could be faintly heard. Max turned his head as she spoke towards the inside of the house to make sure he could hear everything she said and he turned slowly back to Fletch to see if he noticed anything. Fletch was grinning and Max looked nervous.

"So you're bringing a girl are you?" Fletch raised his eyebrows and Max forged a smile as the situation got more and more uncomfortable. He gave a slight nod in response when he noticed that Fletch wasn't asking a rhetorical question and was in fact expecting a reply.

He heard footsteps behind him as Zoe's feet pattered along the wooden floors. "Max what are you doing we've got to get the stuff in the car before…" Zoe stopped when Max turned his head. His was indicating for her to shut up and when she looked past him she could see why. "Oh," was all she could manage.

Fletch laughed a little as he tried to grasp hold of the situation. "Didn't see that one coming." He laughed again but Zoe wasn't laughing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as she closed in on the pair at the door.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied.

"I," she commented slowly, "happen to live here."

"I meant with Max." He confirmed although Zoe knew exactly what he meant."

"Zoe and I are both going to the United game, close rivalry and all that, it was just more convenient if we travelled together. I'm staying with mates and she's staying with family ro something." Max bluffed.

"Well if you're sure." Fletch seemed unconvinced but Zoe gave him a look.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I don't want them getting the wrong end of the stick."

"Fine, now put your stuff in the car or you'll be late." He ordered the pair of them.

"What?" Zoe questioned him confused.

"Do you want taking to Liverpool or not?" Fletch asked her.

"How could you be so stupid?" Zoe looked back towards Max and stormed off to get her stuff ready.

Max shouted back at her, "I didn't even do anything."

"Max just get me a taxi driver." Zoe said as she walked towards the door with her giant suitcase, which went unnoticed by Max and Fletch.

Max and Fletch gave each other a look and Zoe finally clicked.

"Please don't tell me you're a taxi driver, Fletch please don't put me into this position." Zoe said shaking her head and wagging her finger at him.

"I needed the money." Fletch protested and Max just stood there with an awkward grin.

Zoe noticed this and ordered him to put the suitcases in the car.

"We're going for a weekend not a week." He commented but Zoe was too busy fuming to pay attention. She informed Fletch that they'd discuss it in the taxi on the way up but she had to admit she felt a little uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this story is going to get quite unrealistic but isn't that the point of fanfics? Things that we want to happen/won't usually happen on our screens. Well when I say unrealistic I mean there will be a bunch of coincidences and stuff. Sorry it has taken me so long to upload I've been thinking about how to get to the end point but I know where I'm going with this now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The silence in the taxi was unbearable for much longer. It was an awkward kind of silence. Zoe and Max were afraid to interact in case anything gave them away so they both had their hands in their laps and sat fidgeting about. Fletch on the other hand spent a decent amount of time trying to think what conversation to start but Zoe beat him too it and it was unfortunate for him that he didn't think of a topic first.

"Does Tess know about this?" Zoe asked him sternly. She saw the way he'd looked and tired was an understatement.

"No and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her." He replied, but directing it at the pair of them. He glanced into the mirror to see their reaction, which wasn't anything special. Not surprising as they'd been given some time to get over it and they had their own issues to distract them luckily for Fletch.

"You know if we don't eventually someone will."

"It's just until I am back on my feet. With another child Nat and I need the money."

Zoe nodded and it was conversation closed. She'd keep quiet for now. Besides if Max was to do something stupid she could use it as part of her bargaining power, and if she really really wanted to stoop low she had the Fletch Tess card but she prayed it wouldn't even come close to that.

"So you're a Liverpool fan then?" Fletch asked her trying to change the subject.

"Does the accent not give it away?"

They both felt Max grin at her comment. Just because he wasn't able to produce that level of wit, didn't mean he had to laugh at others. But it turns out he wasn't laughing at Zoe's comment, which was made evident when he made a response. "Well it's better than supporting someone like, oh I don't know… West Ham." He grinned knowing full well that Fletch's allegiance lay with West Ham.

The football talk continued. Both Fletch and Max were surprised with how much Zoe knew about football, and not because she was female – they would deny ever being sexist – but because this was Zoe. Max had no idea she even liked football until she announced to him she was going to the game that weekend and he'd tagged along.

"No you've got it wrong, Steven Gerrard is way better than Nolan. There is no comparison." Zoe was getting into this discussion.

"I'm not saying that, but you have to admit Nolan is underrated."

"Okay, okay I've got one." Zoe grinned, "best player in the Premier League?"

She and Max both looked at each other and at the same time almost shouted, "Suarez" and Fletch sat there shaking his head. He could have predicted that one.

"This season maybe, but Toure is in with a shout."

The football talk continued for at least another hour but Max's complaint of needing the toilet meant that they had to make a stop just an hour outside Liverpool. They all grabbed a quick wee break, and some food and they were back on the road again.

"So you guys have an address of the people you're staying with?" Zoe and Max looked at each other. They weren't staying with people they were staying at a hotel. Zoe was thinking about staying with Linda originally but that planned changed when Max decided he was going to go too.

"Yeah you can drop us both off with my family I'll direct you when we get there." Zoe commented slowly hoping that she didn't make any slipups. In reality she was just going to get Fletch to drop them off a street away from the hotel. Despite it being a rather big city, Zoe knew it inside out and every time guests would come to visit her family when she was younger they'd stay at that specific hotel so she'd have no problem directing Fletch round or finding a place, which should could pretend is her parents' house.

It wasn't long until Zoe was able to direct Fletch round Liverpool as quickly as possible. The satnavs were only so good but they didn't know all the back roads like Zoe did. Max just sat there in the back next to Zoe peering out of the window. Unlike Zoe he'd grown up in Yorkshire and had only ever been to Liverpool to watch the football.

A little while later and Max received a phone call. It was one of his friends wondering whether they were still on for tonight. Max took a glance towards Zoe who was too busy directing to pay that much attention and clarified that tonight was still good before asking who was actually going. He assumed it would just be a couple of drinks and then he and Zoe would be out of there but apparently they were going for a full sit down meal. Once that was all clarified he hung up the phone and by that time they were only a few streets away.

Fletch got their things out and bid them goodbye and within moments he was off. The nearly-four hour trip had been extremely awkward for all three of them despite interesting conversations along the way. Max and Zoe took their bags – or in Zoe's case a suitcase – down the road, which as Zoe was quite right in saying, was only one hundred yards or so away from the hotel they were staying at.

Max got out his phone as they arrived at the hotel and before Zoe knew what he was doing there was a flash as the camera went off. A few moments later her phone buzzed and she sighed as she read out loud: "Max Walker as tagged you in a post." She was horrified. "This has got to be a bloody joke."

"We have to cover our arses. If I just say we bumped to each other then job done. Everyone knows you're going don't they?"

Zoe couldn't deny that she had mentioned that she was in Liverpool all weekend, and Max was bound to have mentioned to all the guys that he was off to watch the united game. But Liverpool was still a massive place to suddenly bump into each other did sound quite random.

"Also I forgot to mention we're going to dinner with a few of my mates."

"What happened to keeping this quiet? You are unbelievable."

"I told you that they were going to the match so you were going to see them anyway."

Zoe remained unconvinced. "Do they know?"

"Of course they do." Zoe gave him a look. "Don't give me that I am a crap liar you know that I had to tell them. Anyway Barry said his girlfriend used to work down our way so you never know you may find a new friend." He grinned and stopped when he noticed that Zoe wasn't smiling. "And I'm just going to stop talking."

"That might be a good idea." She commented as they both made their way inside the hotel to finally check in. The process was quick enough, and they'd been told that it was going to be really busy. They found this surprising because it wasn't like Manchester was far from Liverpool so they just assumed it was for other means.

"I do not believe this." Zoe commented as she shoved her phone down on the double bed and ran her fingers through her head. "Have you seen Fletch's comment?" Max shook his head.

"How would Fletch have time to comment when he's driving?"

"Who knows? But I am telling you he is going to get a kicking on Monday."

"What's he said?"

"I quote 'you should have travelled up together'. And that isn't all; there is a winky face. A winky face."

Max shrugged. "So?"

"Isn't that the most obvious thing ever? Even trained monkeys would get that one. The whole idea of this weekend was to get away from it all."

"Well actually the idea was to watch the football…" A glare from Zoe made Max shut up and change the subject. "So what are we doing this afternoon?"

"Well I don't know about you but I'm off to see my family."

"Can I come?" Max beamed.

"No, no, no."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. This is definitely an eventful weekend in Liverpool ;) And this really is just a little filler chapter necessary for something that is coming up. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"So where are your children?" Zoe's mother questioned her with her thick Liverpudlian accent as they both sat down in the living room of Zoe's childhood home. Although it had been seven years since she'd last been back here it was still pretty much as she remembered it but white fabric sofas had replaced the black leather sofas – something that Zoe had always badgered her mother to change.

"Mum, I don't have any." She commented a little annoyed. "You know I can't." Zoe wasn't that close to her family. Despite making it through medical school and become a senior consultant her parents were still not satisfied, when she was younger they were always telling her to lay off the alcohol, lay off the partying or she would never get a husband. They weren't exactly wrong although Zoe would argue that putting her work first was the reasoning for this.

"Well it has been five years since we last spoke, circumstances might have changed." Her mother made a small dig at her. To be fair it takes two to tango and her mother had made little effort to keep in contact. Zoe's brother was regularly back at home, spending time with their parents but Zoe had never made that kind of effort.

"Yes well it's still the same; now drop it, please." It was clear that no more was going to be gotten out of Zoe. She didn't want to talk about the situation. It just reminded her about the fact. Although she stuck to the principal that she would never have kids and that she was never good with them anyway, getting older she had considered that if she ever wanted them now would be the time and of all people she did not need her mum getting involved into this mess of hers.

"At least tell me there's a husband to talk of." Zoe shook her head. She'd disappointed her family again. For a family that were strict on their beliefs they hadn't really made an effort with Zoe but then again she was fine, she was always fine. Coming from a large family of mainly boys who needed her parent's attention Zoe was left to her own devices, she'd made it to medical school and was the only one of her four siblings who held a stable job. "What am I meant to tell everyone Zoe? Finally you come home to us after God knows how long and you have made no progression in life." Zoe shrugged. A constant disappointment to her mother, she now questioned why she was even going to visit her family, or why she even looked forward to it in the first place.

"Works kind of hectic right now." She commented feeling she needed to justify herself.

"So what's the real reason you came to visit then?" Zoe gave her a look. "Come on Zo I've known you your whole life and you wouldn't make a day trip to spend an afternoon with your mother, and no one else was aware of your visit."

"Well if you must know I'm going to see the football."

Her mother sighed. "You need to sort out your priorities. You have time to come to watch a football match but you don't have time for a significant other or your family? What happened to that Nick Jordan? He was a good one."

"If you're just going to give me grief then I'm going to the pub." Zoe grabbed her bag and coat and left her childhood home before her mother even had a chance to get out of her seat. Zoe's mother watched as she walked across the road into the pub that sat opposite her house. She sighed. She didn't mean to be harsh on her daughter but growing up Zoe was full of life, a real girly girl, one that had her wedding planned, her children's names decided and everything. It was hard to believe that her Zoe just didn't want a family, and it was hard to believe that her Zoe had distanced herself from her own family. She admitted she didn't make it easy for Zoe though.

Zoe did as she said she was going to do and walked into the pub. She knew her mum wouldn't follow her and her reasoning wasn't as bad as it had sounded. Zoe had refused to let Max come in with her to visit her family so instead he was confined to the pub. She saw him sitting at a table with his phone out and an orange juice. She would have questioned whether he was feeling alright but noticed that it was still only 4pm. Zoe ordered her drink and came to sit down next to Max.

He glanced up at her, "how did it go?" He knew as soon as he'd said it that it didn't go well. He watched as Zoe sighed and leant her head against his shoulder and he put his arm round her almost giving her a side hug. "Families are useless. My mum left my dad when I was seven, one day she just walked out, no reason why."

"Yeah but you still speak to her now don't you?" Zoe sat up from Max's shoulder and looked at him interested.

"Honestly? I hardly speak to either of my parents. Robyn is the only good thing to have come out from it all really." He answered honestly. He saw Zoe's face and realised that he wasn't helping to make her feel better. "Did you speak to both your parents?"

"My dad wasn't at home, he was probably at work." She put her elbows on the table and held her head in her hands. She didn't want Max to see her this stressed. It wasn't fair on him. She felt his hand on hers as she lifted her head up and he slipped his hand into hers placing his other free hand on top.

"Cheer up," He smiled sincerely at her. Zoe had never seen Max like this, all-caring, she was used to his cheeky comments and constant flirting. It was nice to know he was there for her too.

"I'm just fed up of being judged by them." She said suddenly. "It's like Connie all over again. I'm fed up of them picking my life apart and noticing all my faults. They cannot be proud of me for one minute because all they care about is whether I have a husband or kids or why I've been engaged twice and never married." She noticed Max was about to speak. She put her hands on his lips. "Don't, please. Save it for another day." He nodded but she realised this wasn't what he was going to say.

"Er Zo," he commented and he nodded to a man who was standing at the front of the table. It was clear that Max had no idea who he was but had a funny feeling that this just might be a relative of Zoe's.

"Your mother told me I'd find you here." Zoe glanced round to see her father standing there. "I didn't realise you wouldn't be alone." This was a hint for Zoe to introduce Max but when she didn't Max took it upon himself to begin the introduction.

"Max," he commented as he stood up slightly taking his hand off Zoe's and leaning forward to shake his.

"Sunni," he replied in a serious tone. "Do you mind if I have a word with my daughter?" He asked Max.

"Of course go for it," Max indicated still sitting there.

"Alone." Sunni replied. It wasn't a question, it was a command.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Max it's fine." Zoe smiled at him and he nodded escaping his seat to head towards the toilets. He wasn't sure what the exact circumstance with Zoe's family was, from what she'd said on the journey she was quite looking forward to seeing them again but she hadn't seen them in years so there must have been something going on. Zoe had told him that her mother was religious and saw women as a homemaker; neither of these really fitted Zoe showing the potential for disagreements he thought.

Zoe hadn't seen her father in about six months. Of the two, he was the one she was closest to, he, unlike her mother, had made the effort. He was openly proud of his daughter's achievements.

"So, Max? Your mother would be happy you found someone. Why didn't you tell her?"

"That's all she cares about. If I had told her about Max then she'd want to meet him and I'm not quite ready for that, if I was I'd have taken him with me." Her father nodded in understanding.

"I've only got five minutes, your mother and I have a wedding to go to this evening," Her father glanced down at his watch. "I came over here to explain."

"You're always defending her Dad, I'm happy with my life, I don't want Mum interfering and making me unhappy with what I've got."

"Zoe, just remember one thing. Just remember who was there for you when you realised you couldn't have children. She wants you to be honest with her, having children and wanting children are two separate entities and she just wants you to admit the truth."

"I can't." Zoe admitted. "I can't. I can't want something I can't have."

"Does Max know?"

"Of course not." Zoe scoffed. Her father nodded.

"Look I've got to go but I'm going to Wyvern in September for a business medical conference and I hear that a certain somebody is a guest speaker." Zoe rolled her eyes smiling. She gave her father a hug and he left her alone walking up to Max who was now by the bar, on his way out.

"There's a lot of stuff you don't know about our Zoe, and I'm sure she'll tell you when she's ready, just give her a chance." Max nodded a little puzzled.

He walked back to sit by Zoe, she looked at him confused, "what did he want?"

"Oh nothing." Max replied rather casually.


End file.
